


【寡红】

by DLDWDR



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLDWDR/pseuds/DLDWDR
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【寡红】

很短的一篇。  
sp预警！  
训诫预警！  
B/D/S/M  
ooc  
文笔很差不喜勿入。

“别紧张，跟在我身后就好。”Natasha将手搭在Wanda的肩上宽慰道。  
“嗯。”Wanda对着她扯出一个笑容，内心却难以平静。  
跟着Natasha训练了这么久，虽然谈不上有多厉害，但基本的格斗技能已经完全掌握，加上与生俱来的混沌魔法，别人就算是想接近自己都十分困难。  
更何况这次任务还有Natasha在身边，理论上来说应该是没有什么好担心的。  
Wanda在训练中的飞快进步大家有目共睹，所以局里才会放心让她也参与到这次的任务中来，Wanda本人并不认为这没什么可值得骄傲的，毕竟有Natasha这位实力超群还会调情的训练官在，自己再没有一点进步才是真的无药可救。  
也正是因为有了Natasha，在其他特工眼中枯燥烦闷的训练成为了Wanda每天最期待的事。  
她们亦师亦情侣的关系并未向外人透露过半分，连Wanda自己也不知道从什么时候开始自己的心已经被这位外刚内柔的训练官套牢了。  
稍微平复情绪后Wanda跟着Natasha下了车，一前一后走进了街头的咖啡厅。  
Wanda点了杯咖啡随意的抿了一口便搁在一旁，余光看似不经意地撇向斜后方的Natasha，有些好笑的看着在室内还戴着一副墨镜的她，明明说好了要低调的，可她这副模样怕是想让人忽视都难。  
“Stop looking at me，little witch。”  
Natasha歪着头压低了声音对着耳麦说道。  
Wanda被略显调戏的口吻吓了一跳，赶紧回过头喝了一口手边的咖啡压压惊，老老实实的盯着窗外不敢再回头。  
又坐了一会儿，耳边传来了Sam激动的叫唤声：“Ok guys，目标出现了。”  
话音未落，Natasha一个箭步便冲了出去，Wanda慢半拍的紧跟其后。  
Natasha跑得很快，Wanda拼尽了全力也还是落下一大截，此刻Wanda只恨自己的体能太弱，看来Natasha每天监督她跑步是有道理的。  
等Wanda好不容易赶到时Natasha已经将敌人放倒了大片，手里还提着个倒霉鬼教训着。  
Natasha出拳快狠准，拳拳到肉的打法让她在心底暗自赞叹了一番，看样子今天是没自己什么事了，四下环顾了一圈正打算退下时却从车窗的玻璃上看见身后刚刚被Natasha打倒的敌人正重新捡起枪口瞄准了她，想开口提醒，对方已经先一步掰动了板机，Wanda在看到子弹的瞬间慌了神，来不及汇聚能量，本能的将身体挡在她面前，等Natasha反应过来时已经来不及将Wanda推开。从未有过的恐惧几乎快要将她吞没。  
好在，子弹并没有刺穿Wanda的身体，Captain扔过来的盾牌替她挡了一枪。  
Natasha悬着的心终于落地，一手将Wanda往旁边推开，力度大得让她连退了好几步后跌坐在地上，而自己则直直的向开枪的那人冲去。  
Wanda躲在一旁，看着训练官擒住对方拿着枪的手，用力一拧枪支便滑落掉地，从他咬着牙痛苦的样子可以看出手臂大概是被Natasha拧脱臼了，她左手抓着对方，右手握紧了拳头朝他腹部狠狠捶下，像要活生生把他打死一般，迅速且狠毒。  
被愤怒冲昏了头的Natasha一下一下机械地挥舞着拳头，发泄一番后才逐渐恢复了理智，看着眼前已经奄奄一息的人，像扔垃圾一样把对方随手丢到了一边，等一切解决之后才走向还待在角落的小女巫。  
看着Natasha一步步靠近，怒气还未消散的她眼睛还带着充血的微红，Wanda正想说些什么，却被她拽着衣领一手提了起来，拖拽着塞进了车内。  
直到关了房门，她依旧没有说一句话。  
“Nat...”  
“啪”  
Wanda刚开口，左脸便炸裂般的疼痛，脑袋被她一巴掌甩向右面，疼的捂着脸半天反应不过来。  
“……”Wanda被这一巴掌打得发蒙，擦了擦嘴角的血渍怒视着她。  
“我有没有告诉过你要躲在我身后？刚刚这样冲出去，你觉得自己很英勇？。”  
“......”  
“平时训练的时候我怎么教你的？我有教过你拿身体去挡子弹吗？”Natasha掐住Wanda的下巴，拇指和食指用力的在下颌骨上按压着，捏的生疼，Wanda双手抓住她的手臂想要挣脱束缚，可越挣扎她反而越使劲，生理性眼泪止不住的流下来，在感觉下巴就要活生生被捏碎的时候她才终于放手。  
小女巫揉着被捏疼的下巴，皱着眉一言不发。  
“衣服脱了。”Natasha也不愿再废话，语气生冷的命令道。  
Wanda愣了一会儿，百般不情愿还是无奈的解开了胸前的扣子。反抗没有用，只会换来更严厉的惩罚，这是她与Natasha相处这么久以来总结出的经验。  
Natasha就这样盯着，直到Wanda脱下最后一件衣服，一丝不挂的站在她面前，因为尴尬而羞红了脸。  
Natasha觉得她的小姑娘害羞的时候很好看，青涩的模样让人忍不住想亲亲那通红的脸庞，但此刻愤怒盖过了她欣赏这幅美景的心情，一开口又是命令的语气:”床上跪好，手抱头，身体前倾屁股翘起来。”  
Wanda吸了口气，按照她的要求摆好姿势。Natasha解下腰间的皮带对折，没有一句废话，高高扬起手再狠狠甩下。  
“啪”，力道十足的一下立马落在臀上，打得屁股几乎发麻，Wanda双手抱着头，身体失去了平衡的晃动着，被Natasha一手揽过去，环抱着腰给了她一个支点。  
Wanda被她夹在腋下，压着上身往前倾，屁股可怜兮兮的翘在她面前。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
Natasha下了死手，Wanda只觉得身后火辣辣的痛几乎把自己撕裂，哭着往前爬却被死死钳制住。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
Wanda知道训练官的脾气，如果自己不开口，只怕她会一直打下去。  
可她并不觉得自己做错了什么，Natasha在战场上奋勇向前的时候她无时无刻不在担心，恨不能替她挡下所有的子弹和拳头，一心只想保护她不让她受一点伤害，就像一直以来她对自己所做的一样。  
她不敢保证下一次这样的情况自己会不会做出同样的决定，所以她宁愿保持沉默。  
见Wanda久不开口，Natasha再次抡圆了手臂向小孩红肿的臀尖挥去。  
一下两下三下，重复交叠在同样的位置。  
“别，好疼...”Wanda无法挣脱，只好用双手死死护住身后。  
“手拿开。”  
没有回应。  
“啊—“胸前传来的刺痛让Wanda嚎出了声。  
Natasha一手握住她的左边乳房，两根手指毫不怜惜的捏着乳尖。小女巫挪开护在屁股上的手，用力的想要掰开她施虐的手指。  
“还敢挡吗?”  
Natasha的手猛的往上提，Wanda的身体被她拉扯着向上。  
“我不敢了…你放手。”Wanda双颊发烫，又疼又羞。  
“起来。”  
她定了定神，爬起來在床边站好，看着Natasha从衣柜里拿出熟悉的马鞭，顶端从胸前往下滑落，最后落在自己腹部下方接近私处的位置拍了拍。  
突如其来的刺激让小女巫夹紧了双腿轻微颤栗。  
“平躺，双手抱腿。”  
是她最讨厌的姿势。  
上一次被要求摆出这样的姿势还是在故意惹Natasha生气时她开玩笑的威胁要自己保持五分钟不准动。  
“啪”  
马鞭落在阴蒂上，力度不大，却让Wanda下体猛地一收缩。  
她把头扭向一边避免与Natasha对视，用力的环抱住双腿不让它们乱动，下体间传来的撕裂般的疼痛使得手心和额间都蒙上了一层汗水。  
Natasha看着小姑娘原本粉嫩的花蕊在自己的凌虐下转为充血的深红色，还在不停的抖动着，明明疼却还极力忍耐，紧抿着的嘴唇，闭着眼蹙眉的样子和额头的汗珠让她恶趣味的加重了手里的力度，气早已经消了，她此刻只想看看这倔强的小孩还能死扛多久。  
“啪”“啪”“啪”  
十分的力道，一下接一下不留间隙的打在脆弱的花核上，又痛又麻的快感让Wanda腹部肿胀难忍，体内的力气仿佛被尽数抽离，抱着大腿的双臂无力的滑落，两条腿弯曲着垂落在一边。  
Natasha见状，扔掉手里的马鞭，附身将Wanda压在身下，轻轻撩开她粘在眼角的头发，放低了声音。  
“别再挑战我的底线了Wanda。”  
她的手扶上小孩红肿的脸颊，不轻不重地揉着，有微微的痛楚。  
“可你当时来不及反应不是吗…我只是不想你受伤。”Wanda小声解释。  
“那也不许拿你自己的生命冒险。”Natasha加重了语气，连带着手上的力度也重了许多。  
“嘶—”Wanda撇开脸摸了摸被她揉的生疼的脸颊，委屈道：“我只是想保护你而已。”  
Natasha叹了口气，掰过Wanda的脑袋威胁着：“这样的事情再发生一次我绝对饶不了你。与其让你死在别人手上，倒不如我亲自打死你。”  
她目露凶光，丝毫没有开玩笑的意思。  
“知道了。”处于弱势的Wanda嘴上应承着，心里却是另一番盘算。  
Natasha自然对小孩的心思一清二楚，即便自己真的狠得下心说到做到，Wanda也还是会在她身处险境时挺身而出，就像自己对她那样。这是她们解不开的羁绊，而自己能做的也只有让这样的情况少一些，再少一些。  
Natasha此刻已经不想再去计较谁对谁错，或许在这件事情上本身就没有对错，两人都只是把对方的生命凌驾于自己的安危之上，不愿意看到她受一点伤害罢了。她摇了摇头，躺在Wanda旁边将她抱住，把头埋进她胸前，这一天已经够累了。  
“Natasha！把你的手拿开。”Wanda突然龇牙咧嘴地喊道。  
训练官的手正在她被抽肿的阴蒂上揉捏着，疼痛伴随着酥麻的快感直抵内心，Wanda想推开她却被抱的更紧了，两具躯体贴合着，Natasha闭着眼睛一副享受的模样，敏感处的疼痛唤醒了每一处的感官，凌厉的快感像利刃一般穿透了身体，Wanda欲求不满的抓住Natasha的手往更深处探去。  
“我累了little witch，今天就到这吧。”  
Natasha突然睁开眼收回了手，坏笑着翻了个身背对着她，还伸了个懒腰一副不在状态的样子。  
被挑起情欲的Wanda深吸了一口气，憋红了脸一脚踹到了她腰上。  
“Natasha你个混蛋！”

【比较水的一篇，实在没什么灵感了，写文前我脑子里所想的和写文时我脑子里尚存的东西简直是天差地别，而最后写出来的和我原本想写的又是千差万别，总之如果各位有什么有趣的梗可以给我留言或者私信，最近想开一个寡红的中短篇】


End file.
